warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandstar's Destiny
Sandflower7 (talk) ThunderClan Leader:Brackenstar- Brown tabby tom Deputy:Blazefire- Pale ginger tom with blazing green eyes Medicine-Cat:Quickfoot- Light Brown tom Apprentice:Hollowberry- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes WARRIORS Lilypool- Silver tabby she-cat Fangheart- Light brown tabby Ivybranch- Black she-cat with green eyes Lightningstrike- Golden tabby tom with dazzling amber eyes Stoneclaw- Gray tom with amber eyes Dawnstreak- Cream furred she-cat Stripefur- Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes accross his pelt Sunblaze- Light ginger tom with a dark ginger paw Duskeye- Smokey gray tom Oakleaf- Brown tabby tom Grayshine- Silver she-cat Willowstorm- Silver tabby she-cat QUEENS Scarletheart- Dark ginger she-cat (M:Blazefire) (Gingerkit,Lionkit,Brightkit,Scorchkit,Sandkit) Splashflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat (M:Brackenstar) (Creamkit, Talonkit) Meadowshine- Dark ginger she-cat (M:Stoneclaw) (Firekit,Graykit) ELDERS Whitefoot- Silver she-cat with white paws Thornberry- Bown tom with a scar accross his nose Crowtalon- Black cranky tom with green eyes Shadowclan Leader:Ashstar - Gray tom Deputy:Briarclaw- Brown she-cat Apprentice: Darkpaw- Gray tom Medicine-cat:Mouseeye- Brown she-cat Apprentice:Oakpaw- Brown tom WARRIORS Whiteberry- White tom QUEENS Duskflower- Cream she-cat ( M: Whiteberry) (Brindlekit, Venomkit) ELDERS Stormpelt- Gray tom Eagletalon- Brown tom Riverclan Leader-Streamstar- Silver tabby she-cat Deputy-Bolderheart- Gray tom Medicine-Cat- Shimmerstone- Light brown she-cat Windclan Leader-Gorsestar- Brown tom Deputy-Badgerpelt- Black tom with a with stripe down his pelt Medicine-Cat-Cloudbelly- Light brown tom with a white underbelly Prologue Scarletheart yowled as her belly convulsed in pain. "Okay Scarletheart when you feel pain bite down on this stick" the medicine cat Quickfoot mewed with his back turned. As soon as Quickfoot was done speaking he heard a sharp crack. He turned around quickly "ok Scarletheart the first kit is coming." Scarletheart screeched as a dark ginger she-kit with white stripes slid out and fell into the soft moss. Quickfoot quickly shoved the kit towards Splashflower the other queen in the nursery. "Start licking her fur to get her blood moving" Quickfoot commanded. He whipped around as he heard dull thud. Scarletheart went limp heaving for air as pain shot through her. As Quickfoot was about to murmur soothing words to the dark ginger queen. A broad shouldered golden tom made an appearance. "Come on Scarletheart only three more" Quickfoot mewed encouragingly. "Oh Starclan help m-" Scarletheart yowled. She was cut off as she shrieked with pain as a ginger tom with white paws and a white tail decided to join his brother and sister. Quickfoot pushed him towards his apprentice Sootpaw, "start licking him Sootpaw" Quickfoot commanded. A dull groan came from Scarletheart as a golden she-kit with a white underbelly slid out followed shortly by a pale ginger she-kit. They all followed the scent of their mother and started suckling. Scarletheart looked down at her kits tired but proud. Quickfoot made his way outside the nursery as a nervous golden warrior ran up to him. "Is Scarletheart okay, are the kits okay" he asked frantically. Yes Blazefire and congratulations you have three beautiful she-kits and two handsome toms. Blazefire ran into the nursery with a look of delight on his face. The warrior purred as he saw his mate and his kits. "Have you thought of names" he mewed softly. "Let's name the dark ginger she-kit Gingerkit and the golden tom Lionkit" Scarletheart mewed. "Those names are beautiful Blazefire murmured. And let's name the golden she-kit with the white underbelly Brightkit and the ginger and white tom Scorchkit." " those names are beautiful my love but what about the pale ginger she-kit" she asked curiously. " What about Sandkit" Blazefire asked. "Sandkit is perfect" she murmured. "Gingerkit, Lionkit, Brightkit, Scorchkit, and Sandkit... Welcome to Thunderclan" Blazefire said proudly. Quickfoot smiled at his sister and her new kits, he saw somthing in the corner of the den. He turned around and got plunged into darkness. A voice echoed around him. There will be a sand that will rise through the ash and will be the one that will save the clans. The voice repeated these words over and over, Quickfoot's head was spinning round and round until it stoped on Sandkit, couse she be be the sand that will rise through the ash? Chapter 1 "Get off me" squealed Brightkit. "Not until you admit defeat" mewled Gingerkit. Sandkit purred in amusement as she was pinning down her sister. "Never" hissed Brightkit as she struggled, trying to escape Sandkit's grip. "Give up, you can't get away from me" Sandkit purred joyfully."Oh ya" Brightkit turned her head and let out a shriek. A dark ginger queen ran out of the nursery worriedly and saw Sandkit pinning Brightkit down on the ground by the small oak in the corner of the clearing. "Sand kit get off your sister this instant" Scarletheart scolded. "But mother we were just playing, and it was Gingerkit's idea" Sandkit said defiantly. "Is this true Gingerkit" Scarletheart asked gently. "No mother Sandkit is lying I was trying to get her off of Brightkit" she whimpered eyes wide. Scarletheart shook her head "Sandkit you're confined to the nursery for 3 days." "Yes mom" she muttered and shuffled into the nursery. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Brightkit and Gingerkit snickering. "They planed this", Sandkit relizes in shock. She heard the brambles rustle as her brothers slipped throught theminto the nursery. "We dont belive them you know" Lionkit murrmered. "Ya we saw them snickering, it was areally mean thing to do." Scorchkit mewed. "We'll stay with you for 3 days too so you can play with us inside the nursery." Lionkit said to his sister comfortingly. "You guys are the best" she mewed happily and gave her brothers a swift lick on the ear. "Wh-..." Sandkit started before she was cut off by Brackenstars yowl. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." Even though Sandkit wasnt supposed to she edged along into the clearing followed cautiously by her brothers. " The time has come to make one of our apprentices a warrior. Willowpaw step forward", Willowpaw exitedly steped forward to the high rock. " I, Brackenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" Willowpaw mewed sternly, eyes glimmering with excitment. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowstorm, StarClan honors your imagination and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.' Brackenstar yowled. "Willowstorm, Willowstorm, Willowstorm!" The whole clan yowled happily as Brackenstar held up a paw to silence them. " Our other apprentice Hollowpaw has traveled to the moonstone last sunrise and has recived his full medicine cat name, Hollowberry!" "Hollowberry, Hollowberry, Hollowberry" the clan yowled. When the clan settled down Brackenstar made another announcement "Since Willowstorm and Hollowberry have gotten their full names we do not have any more apprentices, luckily two kit have reached six moons, Firekit, Graykit step forward." Oh... Sandkit thought in her head, she forgot that today was the two oldest kit aprentice ceremony. "Firekit, Graykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw and Graypaw. Firepaw your mentor will be Lightningstrike. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you. Lightningstrike step forward." He steped forward calmly. "Lightningstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thornberry, and you have shown yourself to be brave and intelligent and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw." Lightningstrike stepped forward and touched noses with Firekit." Graykit you have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed too. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw and your mentor will be Oakleaf, I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you. Oakleaf step forward." Oakleaf stepped forward eagerly. "Oakleaf, this will be your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Fangheart and you have shown yourself to be strong and willful and I expect you to pass on all you know to Graypaw." Oakleaf bent down and touched noses with Graypaw. "Firepaw, Graypaw!" the clan yowled in happines. The two new apprentices padded over to Sandkit and her brothers. "Congratulations" Sandkit mewed wistfuly. "Dont worry Sandkit you'll get your aprentice ceremony soon" he paused and looked at his brother smirking. "That is if someone actually wanted to mentor you" he mewed in a mocking tone. Sandkit stared at the ground crestfallen. "You cant talk to our sister like that" Lionkit mewed angrilly. "Oh really, and what are you gonna do about it." Graypaw taunted. With a shriek Lionkit pounced on Graypaw and Scorchkit ran up behind Firepaw and bit his tail. Firepaw screached with fury as he was about to smack Scorchkit away Blazefire marched up and pulled his son's off of the new apprentices. " What is going on" he hissed. "They were saying really mean things to Sandkit." Lionkit blubbered. Blazefire narrowed his eyes at the two apprentices "go to your new den" he murrmured and you three go back to the nursery. Chapter Two "Lionkit, Scorchkit get up" Sandkit stood over her brothers prodding them with her paw. Lionkit jolted awake "Are we being attacked" he asked. "No bu-..." Sandkit started "Then let us sleep" Schorchkit mumbled lightly. "But its almost dawn" she protested. "So" Lionkit sighed " cant a cat sleep in". Sandkit stared at her brothers in shock, "OUR APPRENTICE CEREMONY IS AT DAWN" she yowled in their ears. This seemed to wake them up. Lionkit murrmured anxiously "How lo-..." He was inturrupted by Brackenstar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." The litter of five sat proudly at the front of the clan. " Thunderclan has been blessed this greenleaf to recive so many kits. A litter of five kits have reached their six moons and are ready to become apprentices.Gingerkit, Lionkit, Brightkit, Scorchkit, and Sandkit. You have reached the age of six moons and its tiime for you to be apprenticed.From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, Gingerkit you will be known as Gingerpaw, Lionkit you will be known as Lionpaw, Brightkit you will be known as Brightpaw, Scorchkit you will be known as Scorchpaw, and Sandkit you will be known as Sandpaw. Gingerpaw your mentor will be Stripefur, I hope he will pass down all he knows to you. Stripefur you are ready to take on an apprentice." He turned to the tabby warrior. " You have recived exellent training from Jayfrost and you have shown yourself to be quick and courages and i expect you to pass all you know to Gingerpaw." The new apprentice took a step forward and touched noses with her new mentor. " Lionpaw your mentor will be Dawnstreak." The clan leader turned to the cream furred warrior. " Dawnstreak, since Willowstorm became a warrior you have been left without an apprentice. You were an excellent mentor to Willowstorm and I know the same will be said about Lionpaw. Brightpaw your mentor will be Grayshine. I know that she will guide and shape you into becoming a great warrior. Scorchpaw, your mentor will be Sunblaze. I know he will pass down all of his training onto you. Last but not least, Sandpaw, I have decided that I would mentor you myself." Sandpaws eyes widened in excitement. " I will try my best to make you into the best warrior you can be." suddenly the cats below her started chanting " GINGERPAW, LIONPAW, BRIGHTPAW, SCORCHPAW, SANDPAW!"